1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer for transferring electrical power from a stationary member to a rotating member, and comprising a primary winding and a secondary winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such transformers are known as asynchronous machines, in which the stator winding forms the primary winding and the rotor winding forms the secondary winding, or vice versa. The dissipation heat produced during power transfer as a result of hysteresis losses is so considerable that, on the one hand, the transferable power is limited to a few kilowatts. On the other hand, said heat must be dissipated and therefore necessitates a certain minimum size of transformer with a sufficiently large surface.
An alternating-current transformer for brushless transfer, without slip-rings, of slip power from the rotor of an asynchronous machines to a stationary machine component is known from DE 199 53 583 C1. Said transformer comprises a stationary primary part and a rotating secondary part mounted on the shaft of the asynchronous machine. Each of said parts carries an alternating-current winding with tangentially wound coils.
An electric motor and a method for making a laminated core of a stator of an electric motor is known from DE 198 42 948 A1.
A non-contact type transformer in which each disk-shaped magnetic core is formed by a combination of several fan-shaped cores is known from DE 100 20 949 A1. Said magnetic cores each have at least one concentric and one radial slot for receiving the windings.
An electromagnetic coupler for transferring energy is known from EP 0 688 028 A1. In both the primary stage and the secondary stage, the core is annularly arranged and has annular grooves in which ring-shaped coils are set. The core arrangement comprises at least one package with laminated transformer elements.
A transformer for a computer tomography (CT) system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,771. Both the stator core and the rotor core are integral in construction and have at least one annular slot for receiving the windings.
A magnetic material for power transmission cores with low permeability and low power loss, in the form of a homogenous composition of ferrite and plastic, is known from DE 42 14 376 A1.